Meat Fuzzy Lumkins
The Powerpuff Girls in: "Meat Fuzzy Lumkins" is a short created by Craig McCracken that was broadcast by Cartoon Network as part of the showcase series, What a Cartoon!, on February 20, 1995. This short is the first of two pilot episodes for the Cartoon Network original series The Powerpuff Girls. Plot The Powerpuff Girls are judges in Townsville's yearly jam contest and have no idea that Fuzzy Lumkins becomes irate when his meat jam doesn't win. Looking for revenge, Fuzzy constructs a meat gun to turn everything he sees into meat. Leaving it up to the Powerpuff girls to stop the crazed gunman. Characters Main Roles *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Fuzzy Lumpkins Minor Roles *Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *Talking Dog *The Bologna Brothers (pictured) *All-Beef Patty (pictured) *Salami Swami (pictured) Cast *Ernie Anderson - Narrator *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Jim Cummings - Mayor, Fuzzy Lumkins *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Paul Mercier - Dad, Talking Dog *Kath Soucie - Bubbles, Teacher Production Credits *Animation Director - Genndy Tartakovsky *Art Director - Paul Rudish *Layout Designer - Mike Moon *Created, Written & Directed by - Craig McCracken *Executive Producer - Buzz Potamkin *Supervising Producer - Larry Huber *Line Producer - Bob Onorato *Unit Production Coordinator - Nicole Pouliot *Design Assistants - Donna Zeller, Dana Jo Granger *Recording and Casting Director - Kris Zimmerman *Talent Coordinator - Jill Ziegenhagen *Supervising Sound Engineer - Ed Collins *Recording Engineer - Preston Oliver *Music Score by - Pete Houser *Main/End Title Theme by - Gary Lionelli *Director of Music Production - Bodie Chandler *Background Supervisor - Al Gmuer *Background Artists - Jerry Loveland, Tim Maloney, Andrew Phillipson, Craig Robertson, Leonardo Robledo *Ink and Paint Supervisor - Alison Leopold *Color Stylist - Casey Clayton *Final Checker - Nelda Ridley *Ink and Paint Artists - Meling Pabian, Catherine Peterson, Lydia Swayne *Graphics - Iraj Paran *Camera Operator - Dan Larsen *Executive in Charge of Post-Production - John Forrest Niss *Animation Checking - Beth Goodwin, Mary Jane Hadley *Xerography - Star Wirth, Martin Crossley, Richard Wilson *Track Readers - Kay Douglas, Jim Hearn, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson *Supervising Film Editor - Tom Gleason *Post-Production Supervisor - Gayle Mnookin *Post-Production Coordinators - Valerie Menk, Gail D. Silvers *Sound Services Provided by - Advantage Audio *Sound Editor - Michael Warner *Re-Recording Mixers - Bill Koepnick, Jim Hodson *Negative Consultant - William DeBoer, Jr. *Video Services Provided by - Four Media Co. *Telecine - Scott Ostrowsky *On-Line - Brian Schnuckel *Pre-Production Manager - Debby Hindman *International Production Coordinator - Brooke Williams *Production Assistants - Sandra Benenati, Duke Heberlein, Linda Moore *Executives in Charge of Production - Joe Mazzuca, Catherine Winder *Program Executive - Margot McDonough *Development Executive - Dan Smith *Production Company - Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. *Produced in Association with - Animal House, Japan Animation *Overseas Animation Director - Kunio Shimamura Trivia *The title of this short is "Meat Fuzzy Lumkins" but the character's name is spelled Lumpkins in later episodes of The Powerpuff Girls. *The design of the Mayor is completely different from his appearance in later episodes of The Powerpuff Girls. *Tara Strong and Tom Kenny were not cast in the series yet. At the time, Bubbles and the then-unnamed Ms. Keane were voiced by Kath Soucie, the Narrator was voiced by Ernie Anderson and the Mayor was voiced by Jim Cummings. *Unlike most episodes of the series, this short does not open with the City of Townsville, but with Townsville Mall. *This short originally had the title "The Whoopass Girls," like Craig McCracken's student film, but when he got complaints from Cartoon Network, he along with two other friends quickly changed it into "The Powerpuff Girls". *This cartoon was hand-drawn and produced at Animal House studios in Japan. *In the barbecue scene, Blossom's hair is brown instead of red. *The episode was also part of The Space Ghost Coast to Coast special "Presidents Day Nightmare," in which Craig McCracken along with Van Partible and Genndy Tartakovsky promoted their own shorts (Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo and Dexter's Laboratory, respectively). *"The Whoopass Girls" ending is also used for this short. *In the Adult Swim series, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, during the episode "Mayhem of the Mooninites," a mall named the "Powerpuff Mall" resembles the mall shown in this short. *The Salami Swami also makes an appearance in the later Powerpuff Girls episode "Slave the Day." Gallery Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins-Poster.jpg|Poster Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins1.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins2.jpg|Ms. Keane What a Cartoon Show - The Powerpuff Girls in Meat Fuzzy Lumkins References Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons Category:The Powerpuff Girls